Union of the Water and the Earth
by Agest
Summary: Finally Issac and Mia are getting married. Join them for the story of their wedding ceremony as they tie the knot of destiny and look forward to the rest of their lives. I had received a few requests for this to be written so I decided I'd go ahead and finish it up. Mudshipping Oneshot. Complete.


Since this oneshot was requested multiple times I figured I'd go ahead and write it.

How to read dialogue in my stories:

- "Quote" marks means someone is speaking

- _Italics_ indicate thoughts

Legal Stuff:

- I don't own Golden Sun or the affiliate characters

* * *

UNION OF THE WATER AND THE EARTH

The warm summer air was accompanied by a light breeze that caused Issac's blonde hair to sway gently as he looked out among the people gathered on the grassy hill. He recognized many of the faces amassed before him and caught the eye of Felix and Piers, who nodded at him from the front row. Looking around, Issac also found the young prodigies Justin and Megan who had traveled all the way from Imil just to be here on this one day. _It is an important day after all…_Issac mused. _After today I am officially married to Mia. _Issac couldn't help himself and grinned at the thought.

Of course having the ceremony wouldn't really change much about their lives because they had already been living together for over a year and all the townsfolk basically treated the pair as a married couple anyway. Everyone could tell it was only a matter of time until they got married officially.

Issac cut a striking figure wearing a green and gold vest in line with Vale's wedding tradition of matching the color of clothing to the elemental affinity of its wearer. His awry blonde hair looked slightly more tame than usual, though it was impossible to truly control it as Mia had found out shortly after joining their quest. Issac smiled as he recalled her attempts to get it to lie still, including one where she came up with the idea to try and freeze it in place. She had eventually given up on styling his hair and said she liked it better the way it was anyway.

He also had on his matching yellow scarf that danced in the breeze in tune with his hair. Though it was not part of the traditional wedding outfit, Mia had insisted that he wear it, basically saying that it was essentially just a part of him and that he wouldn't be the same Issac without it.

It was tradition to have two friends to accompany the bride and groom during the ceremony and that is exactly what Garet and Ivan were doing. Garet stood directly next to Issac in a rust colored tunic that complimented his fiery red hair, while Ivan was next in line, wearing a rich purple vest to indicate his affinity with Jupiter. Despite the celebratory mood, both boys had managed to be serious and call a temporary truce to the endless pranks due to the importance of the day.

Issac had been sorry he could not also include Felix and Piers directly in the ceremony, but the traditional structure was clear: Two people only. Both of them had said themselves that Garet and Ivan should be the two to accompany Issac, however Issac couldn't help but to feel bad about the situation.

At that moment, a bell sounded and everyone's attention was turned to the back of the hill as Mia emerged with Jenna and Sheba in tow. Jenna and Sheba looked radiant in burgundy and violet dresses respectively, but it was Mia that commanded everyone's attention. Issac was shocked speechless as he watched her make her way down the center aisle with a serene smile.

It was an ancient Imilian tradition to dress in the ceremonial garb of the Mercury Clan for important occasions such as this and her choice of outfit did not disappoint. She looked absolutely dazzling in the pale blue robes that offered only a tint of color to complement her sparkling aqua eyes. Mia had abandoned her typical ponytail and allowed her cerulean hair to fall past her shoulders causing it to shimmer as the daylight touched it, reminiscent of rippling water. She was positively glowing with happiness.

Finally Mia's eyes met Issac's and both adepts blushed a faint shade of pink as they smiled at each other, holding their gaze as Mia made her way toward him.

Eventually Mia reached the front of the aisle where Issac was waiting and took her place opposite him along with Jenna and Sheba. Issac continued to admire the girl he loved, wishing he could take a few steps toward her and kiss her right then and there. Mia looked back at him and flashed him a nervous smile that betrayed her excitement this day had finally arrived.

Meanwhile, Sheba caught Garet staring at Jenna and whispered something into Jenna's ear that changed her complexion to bright red. She looked over at him for the first time and had to contain herself from bursting at laughing at the fact Garet was all dressed up. This didn't go unnoticed by Ivan who was shaking his head slowly and watching Garet struggle to keep himself in check.

Issac and Mia paid them no mind because they were lost in their own world with each other, unaware of the audience around them and their friends at their sides. Finally their trance was broken as Vale's Great Healer stood up to address the audience, holding out his hands for silence.

"Thank you all for coming here today to witness a union between the water and the earth," he stated, indicating Mia and Issac as he listed their elements. "As you know, it is quite rare for us to be host to a wedding involving the elements other than Earth or Fire, but today is a special occasion. Not only do we have our lady of the hour, the mercury adept Mia, but we are also graced by a Jupiter adept apiece for each member of our destined couple. This will surely be a ceremony to remember."

As the Great Healer began to speak of the elements and how they come together in the threads of fate, Issac's mind began to drift off toward the vows he decided on. Though it was no time to second guess his decisions, he couldn't help but to wonder if they were good enough.

_Mia already knows everything I'm going to say though…_Issac thought as the ceremony proceeded. _I know that if I asked her the only thing she would want to hear are the words "I love you." _Issac allowed a slight smile on his face as he also realized those are the only words he would need to hear from her either.

_What I feel for her transcends mere words. I cannot properly express my feelings for Mia through words alone. The best I can do is to love her as I always have and to look at her…look into her eyes and see if she understands. From the way she looks back at me I can tell she does and is asking me the same unspoken question._ _I suppose for the sake of tradition we can attempt to put our love in words though,_ Issac thought with a smile. The time was fast approaching.

"…and with that we shall hear their vows to each other. Issac, if you would…" The Great Healer finished saying as he stepped back and motioned for the pair to step closer. Issac felt the nervous feeling coming back as he stopped closer to Mia and reached out to take her hands in his own.

To his surprise, it was Mia who initiated the contact and when he looked into her eyes, he could tell she understood exactly what was on his mind. _She's as nervous about this as I am, _Issac realized. He saw Mia smile meekly and gave her a quick smile in return as he continued to lose himself in her eyes. Mia squeezed his hands gently and continued to look at him with that unsaid meaning. _She's trying to tell me to not be worried! _Issac realized. He almost sighed at how well Mia could read his thoughts and emotions. Issac closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at her again in silent thanks. He could tell that Mia also understood that message because she smiled wider and waited for Issac to speak.

The pause in time for that exchange was so short that only their close friends could have even suspected anything had happened between them. Issac smiled for everyone to see and then began to speak.

"Mia."

"What is left for me to tell you that you don't already know? What is there left for me to tell you that I haven't already told you one hundred times? You know I love you. That isn't even a question."

Issac shifted slightly and continued to speak.

"Mia."

"I vow to be with you forever and always. Like the earth I came from, I will be as unshakable and unmoving as rock in my devotion to you."

"I vow to protect you from harm and to keep you safe. I have always done my best to do so and my efforts will never cease."

Issac took a slow breath.

"You are like the tide to me. No matter what happens you always pull me back into your loving embrace and so I vow to never be apart from you, regardless of where you are or where life takes you."

With that, Issac finally broke eye contact and waited for a moment before looking back into Mia's eyes that were glittering with happiness.

Then Mia began to speak as well.

"Issac…" she said in a shy voice with a slight blush on her face.

"I know that neither of us are Jupiter adepts, however sometimes it seems that you just know exactly what's on my mind. I'm grateful for that because there are no words that can truly capture what you mean to me."

Mia smiled sweetly and continued to speak.

"That said, I vow to be there for you whenever you need me. As sure as the ground we live on will be there in the morning, I will be there for you each and every day."

"I vow to stand steady by your side, through sickness and health no matter where we end up."

"I vow to be your loving companion who could never stop falling for you each new day, again and again, my compassion for you as endless as the ocean."

Mia bowed her head and was silent. Issac smiled at her vows while they waited for the Great Healer to speak. "Thank you…Mia…Issac," the Great Healer said. "And now…the rings of commitment, forged from the element of its creator. Each one is unique and symbolizes the bonding of your element with your partner. Issac, if you would…"

Issac smiled. This was one part of the ceremony he had spoken to Mia about in length because it was a tradition of Vale not found elsewhere in Weyard, although he was sure Jenna had given her a few words of advice as well. When he had told her, she just listened carefully and then smiled at him as she understood, saying that it was the part of the ceremony that would hold the most meaning to her and she was glad it existed. _"Don't worry, I already have an idea in mind," _Issac recalled her saying with mysterious smile. _Well…I guess I'll get to find out soon just what she has planned_, he thought as he knelt to the ground and called upon his psynergy.

Issac focused his energy into the soil of the earth before standing back up and allowing a small vine to take shape in the palm of his hand. As he shaped it into a circular band, he hardened the vine into a rocklike state and created a tiny budding flower at the center before opening his eyes to the creation. He had made it flawlessly.

Issac held out one hand to Mia, who placed her hand in his own and allowed Issac to slip the band gently onto her finger. Her eyes widened in shock as the band touched her skin, and she could feel the faint life force pulsing from within it. Issac smiled at her and stated, "With this band made of living stone and a flower of my design, I prove my devotion to you."

He stepped back and watched as Mia looked at it for a few seconds in wonder at the creation before holding out her other hand and closing her eyes to create her own. With her head bowed and face hidden, she reached up and touched her eye gently before raising her head again. After a few seconds, thousands of tiny water droplets came forth from the earth and circled Mia slowly, glittering in the sunlight before coming to rest in her palm.

She focused her psynergy and gave shape to the band she would give Issac. As she completed it, she opened her eyes and held out her hand to Issac, who gave it to her without a word. She took her creation and slid it onto his finger with a smile.

Issac just looked at it for a moment. It was fluid, yet solid and seemed to ripple in the light. Though it appeared to be made of ice, it was not cold to the touch. Mia smiled at his wonder and said, "With this band made from a single tear of my own encased in pure, everlasting ice, I prove my devotion to you."

_Her own…tear?_ Issac thought. _So essentially this ring is literally a piece of Mia attached to me forever…That's amazing…_Issac blushed at the thought.

The Great Healer gave them a few moments longer before smiling and finally saying, "And now…you may kiss your bride." He stepped back as Issac and Mia stepped together and joined hands in front of them, looking into each other's eyes and savoring the moment before Issac made his move.

As if in slow motion, he reached out to pull Mia into his embrace while she stood up on her tiptoes and craned her neck, allowing Issac to press his lips gently to hers. There was applause from the audience, but neither of them could hear it as it was tuned out in the seconds where only they existed. Isaac and Mia held the kiss for what seemed to be an eternity before slowly backing away, officially a married couple.

As they broke apart, Issac could see tears of joy silently tracing their way down Mia's face and the happiest smile he had ever seen looking back in his direction. He couldn't help himself and found that he had a silly grin on his face as he brought his hand up and gently wiped the tears away.

"Now is not the time for crying sweetheart," he whispered to her so softly that only she could hear him as she blushed a slight pink, only intensifying how cute she looked in the moment.

Mia responded to Issac's action by mouthing the words "I love you" to him and reaching up to give his scarf and slight tug, capturing his lips with hers once more.

* * *

When I first sat down to start writing this story I wasn't too excited about it and was unsure how it would work out but that quickly changed as I got into it and ended up creating some Weyard marriage traditions I could work with to finish off my "Water and the Earth" story arc. By the time I finished this story I had managed to get myself completely caught up in the imagery and my imagination of what happened. I liked the way it turned out so much that I think it is, in my mind, the true canonical ending to the Golden Sun series.

Everyone has their own tastes and I know there are people that are bigger fans of Dark Dawn than I am, however I hope everyone enjoyed reading this quick mudshipping oneshot. No matter if you like it or not, feel free to leave me a review with your comments. Until next time! *waves*


End file.
